The Meaning of Love and Defeat
by Tachibana Ayano
Summary: When Yuuki was little, she was addicted to games. She loved them and cherished them because of Sora, her elementary classmate. After defeating him in a challenge, Yuuki started to lose track of her of life. But when her parents die because of her playing games all the time, she changes. After awhile, Yuuki goes back to the world of games and she meets Sora, no Blank.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Elkia

I walk back home, while reading my book to study for the college entrance exams. I pass by a computer store with a lot of people playing the computers. I glare at the store because games are stupid and consume way too much of life. I used to play games and I would always get too addicted with it. My parents would get mad but I didn't care. They were fun. I finally retracted that addiction and paid attention to school.

When I was about 10 years old, I found out that my parents left me because we were too poor to even take care of ourselves. After 8 years, I lived alone and made my way to a successful life. Ever since I quit playing games, my life has been amazing.

I finally reach my apartment and I check my email to see any coupons for the bookstore, so I could get more books to study. I scroll down and find a mysterious email. It read:

To: Yoshida Yuuki

From: Unknown

Why don't we play a simple chess game?

I carefully analyze the email. One of the games I was advanced at was chess. I can't play this. Games will consume me again, but I felt like it was tempting me. I gave in and clicked the link to play. I play against this person and I find something interesting. One of his own pieces's cut off. I closely look at it. I chuckle silently. This person won't trick me.

This game is continued for almost one hour and I finally one. I smile at my victory and lay back in my chair, tired. This person was really good at chess. Another email from the person comes up.

To: Yoshida Yuuki

From: Unknown

That was a good game! Have you ever thought of being born in the wrong world?

When I read that sentence, I suddenly thought of when I was a child. I was really good at games. I even won competitions and I was only little. Even though some competitions offered money, my parents didn't seem too overjoy about it. They thought that games were stupid. But I cherished and loved games.

Why don't you come to my world then?

The room became dark and I stood up. I looked around me and my walls collapse. I find myself falling from the sky and I smile. I spread out my legs and arms. This was fun and I see someone at the tip of my eye.

"Hi I'm Tet! I was "Unknown"!"

"You were the one who played with me?"

"Yes! Now. My world is centered on games shall I say the commandments?"

"Sure…"

The Ten Pledges

1\. All murder, war, and robbery is forbidden in this world.

2\. All conflict will be resolved through games.

3\. In games, each player will bet something that is agreed of equal value.

4\. As long as it doesn't violate pledge three, anything may be bet, and game may be played.

5\. The challenged part has the right to decide the rules of the game

6\. Any bets made in accordance must be upheld.

7\. Conflicts between groups will be conducted by designated representatives with absolute authority.

8\. Being caught cheating during a game is grounds for an instant loss.

9\. In the name of god, the previous rules may never be changed.

all have fun and play together!

I looked down below and I almost reached the ground. I floated and touched the ground. I landed and looked around me. This was actually a fantasy world. The mountains were the color of pink and magenta. The sky was blue, with fluffy clouds over it. I heard a faint voice of, Tet:

 _You are not the only human from another world. There are only two people like you. I wish you the best of luck, surviving._

There was another person like me? I walk on the path to the nearest village. People were playing card games. I looked to get some food. Although I was in a game, I was hungry.

"Eh, suge, that guy has beaten all his opponents."

I looked at where the guy was. There was a pouch of gold next to him. He was covered in gold chains and fake silk clothes. I sat in the chair in front of him. He looked at me and laughed.

"Are looking for a challenge little girl?" the guy said.

"Isn't this place full of challenges? You don't even have to ask me. Now, shall we play a single game of poker?" I said, while yawning.

The guy grit his teeth, then smiled.

"Oh, I want all that gold of yours." I said.

"What? You know how much is this? Your have to bet something equal to this," he said.

"Pledge 3, huh. Fine then, I'll bet myself."

"What?"

"I have nothing else to bet."

"B-but…"

"What? Are you scared of a _little girl_?"

"Never, you will lose and you will become my servant."

He raised his right hand and I raised mine.

"Aschente!"

He shuffled the cards and passed them. One thing I noticed was that when he passed his last card, he got the last card from the bottom. Pledge 8… I smiled at my cards and he gave a chuckle.

"Are you ready," he asked.

"Sure," I said, with confidence.

"Okay then… full house!"

"Eh~"

I put down my cards and the guy stared at them squinting if he saw them correctly.

"R-royal straight flush," he exclaimed.

"You didn't notice anything... I would've said you were cheating, but I wanted to have a little fun." I said.

I got out of my seat and took his gold. I left his table without any word. I went inside an inn and paid for a place to stay. I went to my room and I walked past a well-dressed girl. She had long purple hair and eyes. Something about her made me think. I looked around and saw a hooded elf. I didn't snap back into reality when I bumped into a girl.

"Sorry…" I said, bowing.

"It's fine… totally fine," she said, with a bright smile.

"Still…"

"I told you it's fine. You don't look familiar. Who are you?"

"Yuuki."

"I'm Kurami."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"Well, Kurami... can you show me around? I just came here from another world."

"Another world? Could you be like him?"

"Him?"

"Don't worry. He's the king. I'll introduce you to him right now."

We both ran to towards a big castle. The hooded elf suddenly appeared beside Kurami.

"Kurami!" I shouted.

She turned around and smiled at the elf.

"Oh, you haven't met Fi." Kurami said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Fi." The hooded elf said.

I heard of the door banging open and I saw a guy my age. He had reddish, brownish hair and wore casual clothes. He had a crown slid on his right arm. He ran down to Kurami. Was he the king Kurami was talking about?

"Oi, we haven't talked about our plan about defeating Old Deus. They have magic capabilities so, I will have Fi and Jibril get information on that. They will most likely have a team game, so I want Shiro, you, Izuna, Jibril, and I to be on the team. We also need to talk about… Who is she?" he asked.

"This girl here from the same world as you or as I assume. She says she's from another world." Kurami explains.

"Another world? Eh."

He looks at me and cups his chin.

"Well, anyway I should introduce myself. My name is Sora, the king of Elkia Federation." He smiles.

"My name is Yuuki…"

There was a pause and his face went pale. He ran to a corner and hugged his knees. He shuddered and I wondered what happened to him. Then I suddenly remembered. Sora was an old classmate of mine when I was in elementary school.

"Ah! You're Sora! My elementary school classmate." I smiled.

"Y-Yeah…" he trailed off.

"What still remembering about what happened that day?"

He stood back up and ran to me. His face flushed from embarrassment.

"N-No!" he stuttered.

"Ah, that was your first loss from a girl. Hah!" I said.

"Woah wait… You defeated Sora before?" Kurami asked.

"Yeah…" I said.

There was another pause. Four came in and they all looked at me. One girl that had the same eyes as Sora went to Sora and comforted him. She had long lavender hair, a crown at the side of her head, and had a school uniform on. She looked about eleven years old.

"Nii, what happened to you? You look like you had a nightmare." The girl said.

"Shiro, it's nothing. I'm thinking about my old days." Sora said still shaking.

We all sat at a meeting table. I sat between Sora and Kurami.

"Shall we start the introductions?" Sora said.

"Hi, my name is Stephanie Dola. You can call me Steph. I was the granddaughter of the last king. I am now the assistant of Sora and Shiro."

Steph had kind of curly red hair. She had ocean blue eyes and a beautiful dress. I looked at the girl next to her. This girl had short purple hair and purple eyes. She had a miniskirt kimono and a purple big fluffy tail. She also had purple fox eyes.

"I'm Izuna. Sora and Shiro both defeated me and took the whole Eastern Federation."

I looked at the next girl. She had long pink pastel colored hair. A dream catcher design halo was on the side of her head. She also had golden eyes and had pale wings.

"I'm Jibril. I am a Flugel. Master defeated me and took me and my whole library."

"I'm Yuuki. Tet brought me to this world. I come from Tokyo."

"You're like Master?! You must have the knowledge they have also." Jibril said.

She crawled on the table towards me and drooled. Izuna pushed her away and she went back to her seat.

"Excuse me, I just love knowledge so please feel free to tell me any information you have. Hehe…" Jibril said.

"So, back to my topic… Just _how_ did you defeat Sora?" Kurami asked.

"Someone has defeated Sora before?" every girl screamed.

I told them the whole story of how I defeated him. It was the time when we were 6 years old. We were in the same class. I was new and I saw next to him in the back. Whenever it was free time boys who were carrying game devices surrounded him. I was tired of how loud they were so I challenged Sora, their leader. I defeated him in a racing game.

"Nii, you were defeated by a girl?" Shiro asked.

"Y-yeah… S-she was really good at that game, though." Sora stuttered.

"Yeah, Shiro, he actually tried his best to win." I said, trying to calm her down.

Shiro looked at me with cold eyes and I shiver ran down my spine. I looked down trying to avoid eye contact. I put my head on my palm and rested it there. In order to survive, I had to stay here.

A/N: Hello! Thank you for reading the first chapter of _The Meaning of Love and Defeat._ The next chapter will be posted on July 10th, 10:30 (PST) Please also comment if you see any grammar mistakes or if you like this chapter. Thank you for all your support and I look forward to write the next chapter. ~Sakura~

A/N: Sorry for the late update, but for sure I will have the next chapter next Saturday July 18th, 10:30 (PST), due to family issues. Thank you for understanding. ~Sakura~


	2. Chapter 2: What is the Meaning of Love?

A/N: Thanks for continuing this story. Sorry for the late update ~-~ but lets gets go on. ~Sakura~

"Well, _Blank_ was not formed back then, so _Blank_ still hasn't lost." Sora said.

"Blank?" I asked.

"Blank is Shiro and I. When we're together we can overcome any challenge."

I knew Shiro and Sora were brother and sister when Shiro went through the door. She had the eyes as him and the personality of a gamer. Although kids surrounded Sora, he would always have a lonely look on his face. I was really happy when he had a little sister.

"Well then shall we play another game?" Sora asks with a smile.

I look at him and an aura surrounding him and Shiro shine bright. I smile and nod. They take me to a game room. Ten chairs are lined up next to each other. I follow Sora and Shiro to sit in one. Jibril and Fi work the controls. A black pixelized aura covers me and I suddenly fall asleep. When I wake up, I'm suddenly in an abandoned warehouse. I look at my surroundings and hear something.

"Hello? Shiro, Sora, and Yuuki can you hear me? I will announce the rules," Jibril starts, "On your right hip you should find a sword and a gun on your right. Stamina does not run out, so you can go to full speed at anytime. The goal is to make the opponent run out of HP. That is all."

I take out the sword from its case and I try to hit some stuff. There are special skills to use but take some time to use it again. As for the gun, you only have limited ammo, so I have to use it wisely. I look around and see boxes on the floor. I pick them up and unlock them. I see inside a first aid kit and some ammo. Hmm, so there are health and ammo boxes. There's only two or three around.

I run all over the building and see Sora and Shiro running towards me. Both of them lunge at me with their swords and quickly jump up. I swipe my sword out and I lunge at Shiro. I pierce through her body and it subtracts 30 of her HP. She steps back and Sora lunges at me. I dodge his attack and cut his arm, making his HP subtract 5. They both fall on the ground and I grab their swords and pierce them, making them stay put. Their HP slowly decreases. I take out my gun and I take Sora's. I both aim at them so they would stay put. If they try to escape I will shoot them and they will fall back down. Plus, if they move their HP will decrease faster.

"H-How did…" Shiro said weakly.

"She's fast…" Sora said.

When their HP bar goes to red they teleport. The swords drop and I look around to see where they were. They were nowhere to be seen. I grab the two swords and make a case for them to put them on my back. I get Sora's gun and I stuff it in any pocket. I walk down stairs, while clenching the sword's handle. I hear someone drop and I jump down the stairs. Halfway down I see Shiro aiming her gun at me and I look the other way, Sora was there. It looks like I'm trapped. I think of something fast, but I was thinking to slow. Shiro shot a bullet and I ran to Sora jumping over him. The bullet hits Sora and he falls down. He disappears and I look back at Shiro. She had a surprised expression and falls down onto her knees.

"I can't do this alone… How did you…?" Shiro mutters.

I aim my gun at her and pull the trigger. She falls back and disappears. A sign appears in front of me. It says WINNER in colorful colors. It brightens up and I wake up in the chair. I sit up and I look at both Shiro and Sora. Their faces are surprised. I look at the people around. They also had the same expression.

"How did you defeat them?" Fi says in astonishment.

"They both had the skills, but what's most important in this game is speed. Your speed can help your kill faster. They both aimed for strength, that's why they cornered me and they attacked first. You must always have patience in this game. Swords are used in short range and guns are for long range. I used the sword to attack both of them when they attacked me first. The gun was to make sure they don't escape when they move." I said.

"But you didn't use anything when they trapped you the staircase." Kurami said.

"Remember I took both of Sora's equipment? I only took Shiro's sword because I needed to use her. Shiro has amazing shooting skills but when she pulls that trigger she can't control the bullet. On the other hand, Sora can shoot at a far away distance, but not on a short distance. I used Shiro to hit Sora. I knew she would use the gun and aim it at me so I ran to Sora as fast as I could. I used Sora as my shield." I said

"You put that much thought into it?"

"Yeah. Games are created to challenge you. There are millions of ways to win a game, but there are so many types of games. As a gamer I analyzed the different games and remember their patterns for next time."

They all look at me in astonishment. Was it really surprising that I beat both of them? I look at both Shiro and Sora. They kneel down at defeat.

"Blank was defeated…" they both said.

"You both are idiots. Games are just a waste of time and effort. You guys… For all your life… been playing games and never thought about yourselves. You only thought about games… Why don't you ever think of yourselves? Do you think your actions will impact humanity?" I shout at them.

They both lower their heads. I grit my teeth and I storm out of the room, trying to calm down. Games are stupid, idiotic. They take over you and you can't control your addiction.

"Why am I here anyway… This place is stupid," I said to myself.

A hand grabs my arm. I turn around and see Sora. He has worried eyes. Is he worried about me? I forcedly take my arm away from his hand and glare at him.

"What do you want," I asked, coldly.

"I was just worried about you," he said.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked the other way. I guess he was embarrassed to be worried about me. I chuckled.

"What do you mean… about games being stupid," he asked me.

"Well, when I first defeated you, I became addicted to games. I lost track of the things around me and especially my own parents. I was only cautious of myself than my own family." I said, faking a smile.

"Shouldn't it be my fault that lead you into games?"

"Nah… The fact that I continued to play them."

A tear slipped down my face and I got surprised.

"Huh? Ahaha… Sorry… Im… crying…" I cry.

I wipe away my tears trying to stop them but they wouldn't. I laugh in between them, thinking they would stop, but they wouldn't. No matter how hard I try, they wouldn't stop. Sora pulled me close to him and I open my eyes in surprise.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't even have asked about that," he quietly says.

My tears stop and I wrap my arms around him. What I needed was this warmth, to save me from this despair.

"Thanks Sora." I say.

I had a new beginning in this world. Also a new feeling. I new many words, their spelling and meaning. But what was the meaning of love?


	3. Chapter 3: Old Deus: Lui

A\N: Ah, finally a new chapter! Sorry for all yall who waited. School stuff... A big shout out to NGNL Wikia, for this the information in the story. ON TO THE STORY!

"Hey look its glasses girl," a classmate said to me

"Haha. With those ugly braids too! She's so uncute! Haha," his friends shouted back.

"P-Please leave me alone…" I whimpered.

"Leave you alone? Haha," the classmate exclaimed.

He grabbed one of my braids and pulled it up. I cried in pain.

"O-Ouch! Please! Let go," I screamed in pain.

"Haha," the classmate's friend laughed.

"Hey, let go," an unfamiliar voice was heard.

The classmate let go of my braid and I looked to see who saved me. It was Sora. He had a serious look on his face and he squeezed the classmate's wrist.

"I'll go tell the teacher," Sora smiled.

"A-Ah," the two boys ran.

I shivered and I fell down on my knees. Before my knees touched the ground, Sora caught me. I looked up at him and he gently smiled.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"No problem," he said.

The scene blurred. I closed my eyes and I find myself in a dark place. I walk around to find some light and I see Tet up ahead. He sat in mid air and waved. I walk towards him. He gestured me to sit and I did what he commanded me.

"How was your first day in Disboard," he asked.

I looked up, in deep thought and before I opened my mouth to say something Tet said something that made me blushed.

"How was the dream I had for you," he asked.

"Y-You," I stuttered.

"Hehe some things finally got even interesting because…"

"Because?"

"You like Sora don't you?"

He smiled and I blushed even more. Tet laughed and after awhile the atmosphere became more slient and solemn.

"Now, Yuuki, I have an urgent message to say," Tet said, with a serious tone.

I looked back at him and he had a serious face.

"What is it," I asked.

"It's the Old Deus," he said.

"Old Deus?"

"Yes. You don't know the Exceed yet?"

"No…"

He sighed and laid down on the floor. He waved one of his finger in front of him, in an infinity sign and the scene shifted to a night sky. The stars were scattered brightly all over the sky and the moon was the one who stood out. I looked around me. This was such a beautiful sight. I laid down to the sky. Tet continued to wave his finger, but in a lined motion. I looked back to the sky and 16 big stars were in a straight line.

"There are sixteen races of Disboard, "Tet started, "who the Ten Pledges apply to. They are ranked based on their affinity to magic, their reaction to Spirit Circuits. The Top 6 Races are classified as 'Life' (Seimei) while the Bottom 10 are identified as 'Creatures' (Seibutsu). The split between the Top 6 and the Bottom 10 races represent the difference of Heaven and Earth, as the Seimei are vastly more powerful that the Seibutsu. All races were created by the Old Deus, except for the Imanity. Now the ranks and their Race Piece:

1\. Old Deus – Pawn

2\. Phantasma – Pawn

3\. Elemental – Pawn

4\. Dragonia – Pawn

5\. Gigant – Pawn

6\. Flügel – Queen

7\. Elf – Rook

8\. Dwarf - Bishop

9\. Fairy – Pawn

10\. Ex-Machina – Bishop

11\. Demonia – Pawn

12\. Dhampir – Knight

13\. Lunamana – Rook

14\. Werebeast – Pawn

15\. Seiren – Knight

16\. Imanity – King

"But why," I asked.

"Why what?"

"Why are you warning me about Old Deus?"

"The Old Deus… Wants something from Imanity."

"What?"

The scene started to brighten up and Tet started to dissolve into pixels.

"Well, you have to find out. It's time! I'll see you next time," he smiled.

Everything was bright and the scene cleared to my room in the castle. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. It was morning. I got out of bed and did my normal morning routine. When I was on my way to the bathroom, I find Shiro at the back of me. I was covered in just a towel so I back away from her a little.

"G-Good Morning Shiro…" I say.

She scared me a little. She still had a sleepy face and I snickered.

"Good… Morning… Yuuki…" she sleepily said.

We both walked to the bathroom and I walked into the hot bath. I see Jibril, Steph, Kurami, and Fi in the corner of my eye. Steph was cleaning her hair and Jibril washed the soap off her body. Kurami and Fi relaxed in the pool. Once Jibril saw me she flies directly at me.

"Yuuki," she exclaimed.

She carried a bottle of shampoo and tubes wiggled out. I stood back, with a horrified expression. The tubes wrapped around my body.

"Now don't worry… Yuuki… I'm just going to… Examine… You…" she breathily said.

The wriggled her hands towards me and I screamed.

We all finally went out of the bath and Jibril had a big bump from head by Shiro. We all walk to the meeting table and I see Sora alone playing his game on his game consol. He stops once he sees us. We sit at the table and Sora immediately puts his legs on the table. He weaved his hands together and rested his chin on them. He had a serious look on his face.

"Now, today's topic is… Old Deus." he said.

"Hm… Old Deus is now upon us. We need to think of a strategy," Kurami said.

"We need research first," Shiro said.

"We'll look for information," Sora said.

We all nodded.

"We need to win… because..." Sora trailed off.

He suddenly stood on top of the toble and pointed up.

"The girls over there are waiting for me," he exclaimed.

My eye twitched and I slammed the table with the palm of my hands. I stood up and pulled on Sora's ankle. He fell down and shook in pain.

"Sora… Do you have any idea… How irritating when all you think about is girls," I angrily say.

He scarily cries and I hunch over him. I gave him a fake, irritated smile, and threw him to the corner.

"Reflect on your mistakes," I say.

"Y-Yes," he stutters.

I sigh and sat back in my seat.

"Anyway about this Old Deus… Did we challenge them," I ask.

"Yup," Steph said.

"First of all, what is the game?"

"Hmm… That is not classified yet."

"All we can do now is research… When we know the challenge we can think of the strategy and who will participate."

They all nod and a guard of the castle barged in.

"The Old Deus… Leader… Is Here…." He huffed.

I stood up and see a slender man, in formal suit. He had a cane in his hand and monocle on his left eye. The chain was attached to his ear. He had long black hair, that was tied in a low ponytail and cold bark brown eyes. He looked to be in his twenties… or probably older… He bowed and looked up to me.

"Nice to meet you… I am Lui, Leader of Old Deus," the man said gently.

He walked up to me and held my hand to his lips. He gently kissed the tips of my fingers and I blush. I forcedly walk back and he has a surprised face.

"Well I didn't imagine you to be so formal," Sora says.

I look at Sora who was right beside me. He looked to be in his "mode".

"Ah, you're the King on Elkia, Sora," Lui said.

"Yes," Sora said firmly.

Lui looked back at me.

"My deepest apologies, I do not know you're name," Lui smiles.

"Yuuki…" I trail off.

"Ah, Yuuki… A perfect name for a lovely girl."

He walked closely to me, but Sora swiftly in front of me. I look at Sora, shocked. Was he protecting me?

"I think we need to talk alone."

I knew Lui was irritated but his expression didn't show. He just smiled.

"Ah, I don't think I have enough time. Oh well. I will have to go. Goodbye Yuuki," he said. He reached for my hand again, but Sora grabbed his wrist up. It was just like that time… when we were little...

"I don't think you'll have business with her," Sora says.

"Fine. Have it your way," Lui says.

Lui takes his glove off and showed his Race Piece.

"I will bet my Race Piece," he says.

"And I will bet mi-" Sora gets cut off.

"Ah, I wasn't finshed yet. I will bet my Race Piece for her," Lui says as he points at me.

I open my eyes in surprise and I am too frozen to say anything.

"And what if I decline," Sora asks.

"Hm… You'll never have any contact Old Deus again. Say goodbye to your goal getting my Race Piece," Lui teasingly says.

"Wa-" I say.

"Fine. I'll bet Yuuki and you will bet your Race Piece," Sora says.

I look at Sora. I can't believe he would let me go. I look down at the floor, telling myself not to cry.

"I look forward to our challenge," Lui smiles.

He leaves the castle and I fall to my knees. I cover my eyes with my hands. Sora crouches down and I push him away.

"Idiot! Why the hell would you bet me," I shout at him.

I cry and and wipe away my tears will my sleeve. He pats my head and I stop crying to look at Sora.

"Don't worry I'm going to protect you no matter what," he says, with a determined tone.

He pulls me in for an embrace and I fall into his arms. My face is pressed onto his chest and I fiercely blush. I calm down and I clench the back of his shirt.

"You better keep your word," I say to him.

A\N: Thanks for reading this chapter. I don't know when the next chapter will come but if ya wanna know, please follow and fav this story. I would greatly appreciate it! Thanks for all the support to all my followers. -Bows Politely- ~Ayano


	4. Chapter 4: Disbelief & Lost Hope

A/N: Holy crap! It's been 2 years since I last worked in this story, but finally I have a new chapter for you. I'm so sorry to all my readers who have waited for this chapter! I hope you like it! NOW ONTO THE READING! *NGNL theme song plays*

I walk into the library, wondering what just happened yesterday. It was honestly a happy and yet horrible experience. First, I am "bet" on between Sora and Lui, which made me pissed. But… I suddenly remember that moment when Sora and I hugged each other. My cheeks suddenly become hot and I could feel my heart beating faster. I roughly ruffle my hair to try to retract the memory from my mind.

"What are you doing?"

I turn around and find Shiro standing behind me. She looked at me with a confused calm face. Once I saw her, I gain my composure and dusted off my clothes, as if nothing had happened.

"I had a headache, so I was massaging my head. Ahaha," I said, hesitantly.

"Did something happened between you and Nii yesterday," she asked.

There was a silence between us and I blush with embarrassment. What should I say? Should I just lay it off? I didn't know what to do.

"You have been intentionally ignoring Nii, have you."

"I-I am…"

"Haa… Whatever is going between you two, I hope this doesn't affect our win over the Old Deus."

Shiro goes exits the library and I sigh. I sit in a chair and slump. If this keeps up then, we wouldn't become friends like before. I didn't know what came over me. When he hugged me, I was super happy, but also afraid of what happens next. When I approach him what will it be like? I didn't care about what I would feel, but what he would. Would he just act like nothing would happen or feel awkward? I felt like a girl in a shoujo manga. My thoughts were disturbed when I felt something wrapping around me. I jump out of the chair and turn around to see what was that. I look around and saw nothing. I was confused and find the same feeling again, so I swiftly turn around and slap the "feeling". Someone appeared and caught a hold of my hand. My breath was caught in my throat. It was Lui.

"Why are you here," I said, glaring at him.

"Ah, you really do look cute while you're mad," he smiled.

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you here."

He smiled and with the hand he stopped me from slapping him, he pulled me closer to him. I landed on his chest.

"I was just checking on my future fiancé," he said.

My eyes widen in surprise. I push off his chest.

"Fiancé? I don't recall being yours," I say.

"You will be. I have confidence in winning this game."

"Heh. We'll see about that."

"Really?"

He walks to a nearby table and sits on top. He removes his monocle and his dark brown eye fades into a color of a golden hazel color. I wondered what that meant and he smiled at my curiosity.

"If you wondering why my eye is like this, it is because I was gifted with an ability to see the future and the past and in the future, I see that you and I will hold a wedding ceremony in Old Deus. You will be crowned as my wife and the queen of Old Deus."

"I am not interested in you."

"Well, I am. I've seen your past. You held some feelings for that man, didn't you?"

I grit my teeth. How much does he know about me?

"You were rescued by him and that's where it all started," he started, "And then, you, the first person, defeated him in a game. And then, you two finally meet him again, with his little sister. You still kept your winning streak. Which I find interesting. Although you secluded yourself from games for a while, you still managed yourself to win."

He stepped down from the table and walked closer to me. He looks at my eyes and I freeze. I can't move, he's paralyzed me.

"Let me go," I said, in a mad tone.

"I'd rather not. Who knows what you might do when I come close to you," he smiles.

He smoothens out my hair with his hand and then moves down to my cheek. He then, lightly lifts up my cheek and moves closer to my face.

"Stop…" I whisper.

He deeply chuckles, which turns into a laugh. He jumps back and I am out of his hold. I fall down and I glare at him. He wears his monocle again and I stand back up.

"I will defeat you in the game and I will not be with you," I said, determined.

"I don't think that will happen," he says.

"And why is that…?"

"You are our bet, which makes you unable to play."

"That can't be true… I-I bet myself and I still could play."

"That was because you had nothing else to bet and you were the one who was the 'contractor'. This time, Sora is the one who bet you and is the main 'contractor' to the game."

"Contractor?"

"The person who makes the bets."

"No way…"

I was in disbelief when I heard that I couldn't play the game. My worries started to build up and I felt stuck. I didn't even think about the problem I had with Sora. I didn't think of anything but this. My confidence disappeared. I had lost faith in Sora and the people. If they couldn't defeat me, how could they defat Old Deus?

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter was short (considering that I just did this in 3-4 hours while doing homework). But this time I promise I will post more chapters. Until next time~ Ayano~


End file.
